


La fine di una triste battaglia

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine di una triste battaglia tra maestro e allievo. (Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Liu Kang's ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fine di una triste battaglia

Il giovane monaco si dispose in posizione di guardia. Il colpo successivo sarebbe stato quello decisivo…

 

Qualche istante dopo, il giovane caricò il pugno di energia infuocata, si lanciò contro Raiden, che contrattaccò con un pugno intriso di energia elettrica.

 

Ad un tratto, il dio del tuono esitò. Che cosa stava facendo? Perché stava combattendo contro il suo allievo?

 

Il pugno di Liu Kang, rapidamente, affondò nel petto di Raiden, come la lama di una spada arroventata.

 

La divinità, per qualche istante, rimase immobile, come istupidito, poi, lentamente, si piegò su se stesso, vomitando sangue.

 

-Ce l’hai fatta, drago.- sorrise Raiden dolcemente voltando il capo verso il suo avversario.

 

-Perché ha esitato? Perché?- gridò Liu Kang con voce colma di disperazione. Ne era sicuro…

 

Per un istante, il suo mentore aveva bloccato il suo pugno…

 

E quell’esitazione gli era stata fatale…

 

Raiden non rispose e un sorriso stanco curvò le sue labbra, lorde di sangue.

 

Con delicatezza, il monaco estrasse il braccio dal petto del dio. 

 

Il corpo di Raiden, privo di quel sostegno, si afflosciò, presto sostenuto dalle braccia di Liu Kang, che, con delicatezza, lo voltò e lo appoggiò contro il suo petto, tenendogli il busto alto.

 

Lacrime inondavano le guance del monaco guerriero. Quale prezzo aveva avuto la sua vittoria…

 

Aveva dovuto uccidere il suo maestro, corrotto dal suo vano sacrificio contro Onaga…

 

Eppure, ne era sicuro, Raiden aveva esitato nell’atto finale…

 

Timidamente, gli carezzò il viso e gli deterse le labbra, sporche di sangue.

 

Raiden, come se sentisse quel tocco, aprì gli occhi e girò la testa.

 

-Ehi… Perché sei triste?- lo chiamò con dolcezza l’agonizzante dio fissando le iridi, nuovamente candide, nelle iridi di tenebra di Liu Kang.

 

Il monaco, invano, cercò di trattenere i singhiozzi. Non voleva vederlo morire…

 

-Hai recuperato la memoria.- constatò tristemente il giovane senza cessare di sfiorargli il viso. Il suo volto aveva perduto quel ghigno folle e il vermiglio bagliore dei suoi occhi era stato sopraffatto dal candore per lui consueto, prima di quel sacrificio eroico e inutile contro Onaga…

 

Il dio sorrise malinconicamente e chiuse gli occhi.

 

-Liu Kang… proprio perché ho recuperato la memoria non potevo colpirti… Ho fatto troppo male… Che cosa mi era successo?- si domandò con amarezza. Solo in quel momento la brama di sangue era scomparsa, svelandogli la crudele realtà dei suoi atti…

 

Si era tramutato in una bestia famelica, che aveva distrutto delle vite innocenti, pur di compiacere i suoi istinti sadici…

 

E tale morte era la punizione più equa…

 

Sospirò. Onaga non aveva più in potere la sua anima, ma, per tale libertà, era stato pagato un prezzo troppo alto…

 

Non gli importava di morire, ma il dolore negli occhi di Liu Kang era un prezzo troppo alto.

 

Era più straziante della ferita che si apriva sul suo petto.

 

Inspirò, poi espirò. Non voleva vedere il dolore su quel viso…

 

Non meritava questa punizione…

 

-Dovresti allontanarti, Liu Kang…- sussurrò ad un tratto il dio. Non aveva paura di affrontare la morte da solo, ma non voleva che il suo allievo più caro sopportasse una pena non meritata…

 

Aveva già sofferto troppo Liu Kang, anche a causa dell’alleanza mortale, costituita da Shang Tsung e Quan Chi…

 

E non voleva che il suo allievo soffrisse a causa sua, che pure nutriva per lui un affetto sincero e profondo!

 

Il monaco, tristemente, scosse la testa e sfiorò con le dita le labbra sottili del dio, nuovamente macchiate di sangue.

 

-No, Raiden… Io non ti abbandonerò.- dichiarò con decisione il giovane. Sul viso del suo mentore regnava una dolorosa tristezza… E questo non era giusto…

 

Quella follia non era stata colpa sua, ma della sua generosità.

 

Lo stupore, per qualche istante, alterò i lineamenti del morente dio del tuono. Liu Kang non lo odiava…

 

Eppure, a causa della sua follia, il suo amato allievo era stato costretto ad una ulteriore sofferenza…

 

-Raiden, non sono arrabbiato con te. Anche questa follia è colpa della tua generosità.- mormorò il monaco, quasi avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri.

 

La divinità, turbata, sollevò il braccio e cercò di toccare il viso del monaco che, tempestivamente, strinse la sua mano attorno alle dita del suo mentore.

 

Il verso lamentoso di un lupo lacerò il silenzio della notte.

 

-Grazie Liu Kang… Grazie di tutto…-mormorò con voce flebile Raiden.

 

Qualche istante dopo, il respiro del dio del tuono si fermò e, lentamente, dolcemente, reclinò la testa sulla spalla, senza vita.

 

Il lamentoso ululato di un lupo riecheggiò nuovamente nel silenzio della notte.


End file.
